Nex
Nex Nex (coming from the Infernal word for "murder" or "death") is a powerful Zarosian general. She is a Zaryte from the plane Freneskae. She is located in the Ancient Prison, sealed away in the back of the God Wars Dungeon. With a combat level of 1001, she ranks amongst the most powerful monsters in Hydrascape. Nex is an immensely powerful entity and is one of Zaros' most powerful weapons of war. Gear The lowest gear you are going to wait to be aiming for is probably this. The best gear is probably this, give or take the max cape. Inventory This is my recommended inventory - you could swap a few restore potions for a few more food if you find you are having to bank for food more than you are using restores - I take so many restores as the guardians drain your payer there - even through the faithful shield. How to get there. To enter the nex liar, you will need to have 30 Godwars points, Godwars points can be recieved from killing GWD Bosses, such as Armadyl, Bandos, Zamorak and Saradomin. You can find the Nex Teleport under Boss Teleports at your Quest Tab. It is recommended to have 60+ Godwars points upon entering/teleport there as if you die you will still need the points to return. This can be a major problem for many, and is higly recommended. Killing Nex Now we're onto the main part, killing nex. Main things to remember are. *Always protect magic - Nex's magic attacks are hard and fast. *Always keep your prayer points above 50 - it's so easy to forget that they're dropping so fast as the guardians drain your payer on top of you using them when praying. *Always keep health above 600 lifepoints. The method of killing nex. #Put prayers on - I advise protect from magic, Berserker and Turmoil. #You are going to want to go down the landslide and you will see nex in the middle - attack her. #Do enough damage to nex that her lifepoints drop fully - once they have dropped fully she will say the name of one of her minions who is now the new target. YOU MUST KILL THE GUARDIAN BEFORE YOU CAN DO ANY DAMAGE TO NEX. #Once you have killed the guardian go back and drop nex's lifepoints fully again - now kill the other minion and then repeat this 2 more times so that you end up killing all 4 of the minions in the north east, south east, north west, south west corners. The guardians must be killed in this order - remember once you kill a guardian you must drop Nex's lifepoints fully again before you can progress onto the next guardian. #The north east guardian - Necromancer #Nex #The south east guardian - Unholy Cursebearer #Nex #The north west guardian - Astea Frostweb #Nex #The south west guardian - Lexicus RuneWright #Then nex for the final time. Once Nex has died almost everyone should get a drop - that's the way nex works - it's not to do with who dealt what damage, it's to do with how much damage you dealt - not sure about the minimum damage to get a loot at nex - please comment below if you know. Do not teleport out of nex for the bank - there is a bank located at nex. You go back up the landslide you came down when teleporting to nex. There is a frozen wall with an option to read it. This is the bank - there is also a summoning obelisk, and 2 altars. This will also allow you not to waste GWD points on leaving.